Fruity Delicious
by Gracie Max
Summary: [ByakuyaxRenji]. Though he tries to hide it, Byakuya loves bananas. Especially when smeared on his beloved fukutaichou.


Uggggh, to say I'm self-conscious of my own writing is quite the freakin' understatement of the century, but oh well. I'm hoping by posting this I'll get over my fear of people thinking I suck at writing and life. So, I hope this turns out okay.

**Warnings?: teh yaoiness (though that's obvious), cliche uses of a banana as a sexual innuendo, and boy sex. **)

Awesomeness.

for some reason, I think I may have posted this twice. Could be wrong, but sorry if I did.

Anyway, on with it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taichou! Taichou!" Renji yelled as he neared the door of the sixth division's main office. He opened the door and held out the object in his hand to his captain.

"I HAVE BANANAS!"

Byakuya raised his head at the sound of Renji's voice, and then gave him the strangest look possible.

"Not right now, Renji," he replied, "I have more important matters to deal with right now." He said as he pointed to the papers in front of him.

"Hmph!" Renji replied turning his back to his taichou.

"Why do even have bananas in the first place?"

"Because!" Renji stated back, "I though you might have wanted some and we could eat them together, but obviously that's more important to you than me, so I'll eat them myself!"

At that, the redhead plopped himself on the floor in front of the desk and started to pout. Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes at his fukutaichou's childish behavior.

"Fine, do what you will."

Renji growled and grabbed a banana and started peel it and then eat it angrily. Chewing and chomping down on the fruit loudly which was starting to irritate Byakuya.

"Please close your mouth while you're eating, Renji."

"Why don't you stop being a prick, Byakuyaaaa?" he sang under his breath.

"What was that?" he snapped back.

Renji flinched, "Nothing taichou!" he replied while peeling another banana.

The redhead studied the piece of fruit suddenly, and then took it in one of his hands and smashed it between it. Renji started to eat the smashed banana out of his hand, making a mess and acting similar to a child once again. If Byakuya had seen him, he would of has a fit, but it was too late for that.

Byakuya's eye started to twitch as he got even more irritated with his fukutaichou. He suddenly rose up from his seat and peered over the desk, glaring at the top of his head.

"Renji." he said sternly.

"What?" Renji said back as he turned around with banana smeared all over on his face in an innocent fashion.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the view in front of him. A very arousing one at that. A light blush crossed his face as impure thoughts flew through his head.

The captain sat back down, "Nothing." He mumbled as he shifted as legs around shaking the image from his mind.

Confused at his taichou's actions, Renji stared at him blankly. He then reached up to touch his face only to find pieces and chunks of banana smeared around his mouth. Then it finally hit him.

"Ohhhh!" he said to himself while smirking evilly, "I get it. So THE ALMIGHT KUCHIKI BYAKUYA is getting off on a little bit his fukutaichou so easily now, huh?" Renji then laughed, "Its okay, taichou, I know I'm irresistible. I don't blame you, but still."

The fukutaichou then popped his head up scaring Byakuya in the process.

"What's the matter, taichou?" he asked whiling licking the banana residue from his fingers then around his lips barely getting anything off of his mouth, "You seem a little _uneasy_."

"I'm completely fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Byakuya responded closing his eyes, and crossing his legs, trying his best to contain his excitement.

"Oh, well, that's good to know," he said, "But I still feeling there's something wrong, but it's okay you don't have to tell me."

Byakuya side glanced him slightly, and then turned away from him again.

"Thank you for your concern."

"Of course, taichou," he replied smiling widely, "but something is irritating me right now," He said while licking more banana off of his face.

"What would that be?" Byakuya asked still not making eye contact with him.

"Well," Renji started, "I don't like have _sticky_ _stuff _all over my face. It gets really annoying. I mean, usually I can just wipe it off and it's gone, but sometimes some stuff just stays there and doesn't come off! I end up having it ALL over my face for everyone to see. Kind of like how it is right now! I guess that's what I get for SHOVING THINGS INTO MY MOUTH without thinking twice of the out COME. Even if I do it slowly and steady taking my time on it, it still gets messy! How embarrassing, right taichou?"

Renji looked at his captain and as expected he was beyond the point of flustered. His taichou's face expression made Renji mentally snicker. He loved having the avenged over his taichou.

"Though I doubt you'd have any experience with that, so I'll leave you alone." He said before turning back around into his position of the floor.

It couldn't be seen by his fukutaichou, but Byakuya was gripping the bottom of his desk tightly trying to ease the thoughts in his head. His fingernails cutting the surface, it was bad.

"Damnit," he said mentally to himself, "where's my self control? How can I be so perverted? Especially towards him."

Oh how Byakuya was kidding himself. How could he not have such "perverted" thoughts about such a beautiful looking man? How he dreamed to have his soft, slim body pressed to his fukutaichou's or the pouty lips of his lips around his manhood. At least he was somewhat good at hiding these _urges_.

Byakuya then removed his hands from under the desk moving them towards his lap. One hand suddenly brushed passed his harden erection, and he let out a slight groaning sound. Much to Byakuya's fear Renji heard the noise.

"Is something wrong, taichou?" he asked while popping his head up again.

"No, no," Byakuya stated back, "Nothing at all."

"Okay, taichou." Renji replied back laughing to himself, "If you say so, but I couldn't help but hear you moan. Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick? Do you need some _release_?"

Byakuya widened his eyes at him, but Renji only smiled innocently.

"NO." he replied back.

"Fine, fine, taichou, you win," the fukutaichou said back, "I only wanted to help youuuu, but obviously you don't want me to make you feel better."

"I'm fine, THANK YOU, RENJI."

"Okay, okay, GOD." Renji replied still laughing to himself. "Geez, ain't he cute? Trying to hide everything." he thought then an idea popped into his head. He picked another banana and slid it under the desk.

"WHOOPS!" he shouted as he got onto his knees and climbed under the desk.

Byakuya suddenly heard something moving under him. He then looked down only to find his fukutaichou on his hands and knees looking up at him. Startled, Byakuya backed away from his desk still trying his best to hide his arousal.

"Um, hi taichou," Renji said, "I just dropped my banana down here."

"Well then PICK IT UP!" Byakuya shouted back.

"I did!" he shouted back his got up from being on his hands. He suddenly lost in balance on purpose and fell forward, the palm of his hand colliding with his taichou's crotch.

Byakuya gasped loudly and Renji backed away quickly.

"Taichou!" he shouted in fake concerned voice, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Does it hurt right there?"

With that Renji pressed the palm of his hand against Byakuya again and he gasped even louder.

"Oh, it does hurt, doesn't taichou?!" he asked and once again he pressed his palm into Byakuya harden arousal with more force this time.

"Damnit Renji, stop it!" he groaned out closing his eyes tightly, "Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

Renji suddenly looked up at his taichou and smiled once again, "To be honest, with some things, yes you are."

Byakuya peered an eye open suddenly, an evil eye, at his fukutaichou's comment. He had called him an idiot?!

"It's not my fault that you're such a pervert, taichou." He said looking down. "But," he continued then moved forward and placed his chin is Byakuya's lap and looked up, "How about you eat some bananas with me now, hmm?"

Byakuya sighed, "Fine."

With that Renji grabbed his taichou's hand and pulled him down to the floor. Byakuya plopped himself down on the floor and the reached a hand up to pull Renji's face closer to his and started to lick the banana residue from around the corners of his mouth.

"Nahhh, I taste good, don't I, taichou? He asked while peeling the banana he so happened to push under the desk. He shoved the piece of fruit into his captain's face, "Eat." He said.

Byakuya leaned in and took the banana into his mouth chopping a big piece with his teeth.

Renji giggled, "Geez taichou, you're almost as good as me!"

Byakuya then placed one of his hands on the back of Renji's head and brought their lips together. Renji wasted no time with slipping his tongue out, taking the sweet taste on his captain's lips and probing for an entrance. Byakuya gradually parted his mouth letting the fukutaichou's tongue in. Once in, Renji slid his tongue against Byakuya colleting saliva and pieces of chewed up banana. Renji then pulled away and swallowed the pieces of banana.

Licking his lips he said, "Mm, banana and Kuchiki-taichou. Tastes so good."

Byakuya leaned in for another kiss, but Renji stopped him.

"Not uh, taichou," he said, "We're gonna do something else now."

Renji suddenly smashed the remains of the banana in his hand then slipped it into his robe. The piece of clothing falling off his shoulders while he smeared the smashed fruit onto his chest. Byakuya stared at hungrily as he certain urges started to rise.

Renji lay down on the floor eying his captain once again, "Now taichou, it's your turn to taste Renji and banana."

Byakuya bent down and pressed his mouth to the skin of his fukutaichou, slowly slipping his tongue out as he started to drag the tip of it around the skin. Renji gasped as he felt the moist object on him and suddenly started gripping the floor.

Byakuya took in the pieces of fruit, making patterns on the skin, and savoring the taste of the banana and Renji on his tongue.

"Nnnnuh, taichouuuu." Renji gasped out as he felt Byakuya pull away.

The fukutaichou looked over to his captain only to see he was undressing himself. Renji excitement grew as he saw his captain's beautiful bear body presented in front of him.

Byakuya was now nude and the reached down to Renji chest and collected the left over banana with his hand. He then placed the banana filled hand down and gripped his hardened shaft and started to coat it with the fruit.

Renji stared in awe with his taichou's actions and before he knew it he was signaling from him to come over. Renji obeyed and crawled over to him on his knees.

Byakuya pointed down, "Sure thing, taichou!" Renji shouted as he bent leaned in to go down on his captain. He gripped his shaft and licked the residue from it. Hearing the sounds Byakuya was making made Renji placed the whole thing in his mouth. Renji rolled his tongue around the piece of flesh also savoring that sweet taste.

It was Byakuya's time to grip the floor as waves of pleasure settled through his body. His short breaths turning into full on pants as he peered down on the sight below him.

The captain suddenly felt an orgasm coming on, and he didn't want to go as far as to releasing into his mouth, so he reached up to Renji's shoulders and pushed him off of him lightly. Renji looked at him with a confused looking until Byakuya motioned for him to turn around onto his stomach.

Renji maneuvered onto his stomach, raising his hips up, waiting for Byakuya pound into him. Just the pure thought of that made him want to explode.

In no time, Byakuya raised Renji's hips up and lined himself up with his opening. Renji took a deep breath and waited for the pain. Byakuya soon inserted himself into Renji, sliding inch by inch. Renji gasped aloud, arching his back into Byakuya in pain as he slid himself fully into him.

Renji stretched his arms out clawing at the surface as Byakuya started to move in and out of him.

"T-T-Taich-ch-ouuuu." He moaned out throwing his head back, "Fasterrrrr."

Byakuya grabbed a hold of Renji's hips and started to rock into him at a faster pace. The captain looked down at the glistening, moaning form which added to the building orgasm, and soon that point came, and he released deep inside of his fukutaichou.

Renji moaned loudly that filled the entire room and Byakuya followed suit riding out his orgasm. Byakuya collapsed atop Renji his also sweaty form sticking to him.

He bent down and whispered into Renji's ear, "Mm, Renji and bananas, tastes so good."


End file.
